Mobile computing devices (such as smartphones, handheld computers, and touchscreen tablet computers) are becoming increasingly more popular and offer an expanding array of capabilities. For example, today's mobile devices typically have the ability to remotely access the Internet, access a user's email and/or social network accounts, capture images or video using built-in cameras, capture audio using one or more built-in microphones, and store large amounts of user information. The user information may include, for example, personal information such as photos, videos, messages, emails, and/or contact information for friends and acquaintances. As a result of their compact design, mobile devices are often carried by users throughout their day, both while at home and while travelling. The rich variety of media capturing capabilities on a typical mobile device and their compact design has made mobile devices well-suited for memorializing events in a user's life, whether the events are of a personal or business nature. Typically, however, in order to share a photo, video, or other media file with another person, the user of a mobile device must engage in a cumbersome process of manually accessing individual media and sending it to a manually selected recipient.